The perfect chaotic wedding (Discord X Reader 4)
by PureHope125
Summary: The fourth Discord X Reader fanfic and birthday gift for my best friend, IHeartDiscord! (But like before, others can read it too!) After having constant nightmares, Discord decides it's time to ask the BIG question, but will you say "I do" or not ?


**Hey guys. As promised, here's another Discord X Reader fanfic. This one was requested by my friend, IHeartDiscord, who this one is made for as it's her birthday! So here's your late birthday gift! :)**

 **WARNING SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 6 FINALE!**

 **Y/N = Your Name  
** **Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
** **F/C = Favorite colour  
** **S/F/C = Second favorite colour  
** **T/F/C = Third favorite colour  
** **F/G = Favorite Gemstone  
** **F/F = Favorite flower  
** **F/R/S = Favorite romantic song**

* * *

You were fast asleep, snuggled up inside the arms of your loving boyfriend, Discord. However, you weren't sleeping as well as you would think. You tossed and turned before suddenly waking up and bursting into tears; causing Discord to wake up suddenly and look down at you.

'Oh my cotton candy, what's wrong…?' He asked you, pulling you closer to his chest and cuddling you.

'I-I-I-I had an awful n-n-n-nightmare….' You whimpered.

'What happened?'

'You forgot about me and when you went on a mission to save the main six from Chrysalis, only cared about Fluttershy… Then you got captured and….' You went back to crying, Discord rubbing your back to comfort his sobbing girlfriend.

'Y/N…..'

'What?'

'Close your eyes….'

As you closed your eyes, Discord teleported you and himself to the middle of a grassy field, behind them was a large oak tree and surrounding them and the tree were fireflies with different coloured lights.

'Can I open them now?' You asked, already starting to calm down.

'Yes my cotton candy..' Discord purred, watching as she opened her eyes and gasped in shock, seeing the beautiful sight. 'Feeling better?'

'Yes!' Y/N cheered, jumping round the field and smiling. Discord smiled while watching her and chuckled to himself before pulling out a tiny box and peeking inside it.

'Well, it's now or never…' Discord whispered to himself, before looking up to see his girlfriend bouncing up towards him, with an F/C glow on your nose. You had your eyes closed, so Discord teleported and disappeared.

You came back to where Discord was only to find him missed. 'Dizzy… Where are you…?' You asked, sad until you felt a ticklish feeling on her tummy and began to laugh.

Unknown to her, Discord had shrunk and teleported himself onto her tummy and with crawling round on it; making her laugh and fall onto the grassy floor. Once she fell on the floor, Discord began to make his way to her left arm, making her squeal and laugh more. He continued to make his way to her hand as he went past her armpit and went down her arm.

That was when you noticed Discord on her arm, making her blush. 'DISCORD! GET OFF ME!' But Discord ignored her as he made it to her hand and wrapped himself around her ring finger, causing her to gasp in shock. 'Discord…?'

The mini draconquus blushed heavily, bending his ears down in shyness. 'Um….what…?'

'Why are you on there…?'

'Well you see…' He swallowed down the fear he had and blushed. 'You see Y/N, ever since we became boyfriend and girlfriend, I wanted to marry you. But I wanted us to wait for a bit until we got to really see if we are meant for each other, and from what I know, we are! That nightmare you had was because I should have asked you this sooner, and cause of the Tirek incident we had when I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, I'm not going to allow you to get kidnapped before someone kidnaps you or me! So, Y/N L/N, will you marry me…?' He asked, giving you his infamous puppy eyes; but this time, you were so overwhelmed with happiness that you moved your hand to your face and kissed him passionately.

'Yes of course I'll marry you!' You cheered brightly after kissing him, Discord then turned back to normal size and chuckled; allowing you to look at your hand. On your ring finger was a golden ring with a F/G in the middle of it. It made you blush and you then kissed it. 'It's perfect! Thank you so much Discord!' you blushed, just before Discord kissed you passionately again.

'Now, are we gonna have any more nightmares?'

'I don't think so…'

'Good~'

And with that, Discord and you teleported back into Discord's room and his bed before falling back asleep.

* * *

The following week, you and Discord began to get ready for your special day; it filled the pair of you with excitement and fear. You did love discord with all your heart, but your mind kept wondering off to random places. How would your parents react to him, what about your friends, what about kids?! You blushed deeply at the idea before you heard a knock on your dressing room door.

'Come in!' You answered, smiling to see F/M/6/P peeking in. 'Oh, hi there F/M/6/P!'

'Hello there Y/N.' She answered as she entered the room and walked up towards you. 'And how are you feeling?'

'Nervous...' You answered honestly, fiddling with your fingers. 'I never thought me and Discord would get married...'

'But he loves you!'

'But...' The nightmare came back to your head and you began to sob. F/M/6/P then rubbed your back and smiled gently.

'I know, Discord's told me about the nightmare you've been having. It's totally not going to happen. Now, do you want to get ready?' She moved the subject, you just nodded and went over to your wedding dress.

The dress was a light F/C colour, with golden strips on the rims of the selves and skirt part of the dress as well as the matching pair of golden slippers. Once you out them on, you smiled widely and twirled round like a Disney princess; just before Princess Cadence entered with the make up.

She carefully put on a S/F/C eye shadow and some T/F/C lipstick; once they dried, she put on a light/medium/dark pink blush. Cadence then smiled and giggled. 'There, all ready for your perfect wedding!' She smiled, helping you towards the door as you covered your face with the vail.

Meanwhile, Discord was putting on his groom, the suit he wore when he first went to the Gala. He cleared his throat as Princess Celestia walked in. 'I see you're ready now Discord.' She smiled, walking up to the creature and touched his paw.

'Um...yeah...' He sighed, removing his paw from her and holding both of his hands onto his chest. 'I'm just worried...'

'About what?'

'Y/N's nightmare... She can't stop thinking about it and I'm even more worried that it's true!' He whined.

Celestia sighed and rubbed his back, trying to calm down the creature. 'Look, if it was true, wouldn't it have happened by now?'

'True...'

'So get to that alter and marry her!' Celestia cheered, pushing the confused but cheered up Draconquus into the wedding hallway before leaving; allowing him to walk his way to the alter.

A few minutes later, the wedding theme, "Here comes the bride" came on; everyone looking in the direction of the door to reveal you standing there, in your wedding dress, carrying a bunch of F/Fs while walking down the aisle with the CMC spreading out the flowers as the flower girls. Finally, you arrived at the alter and looked up into Discord's eyes as he looked into yours; just as Luna began the ceremony.

'Mares and gentlecolts, today we are here to celebrate the marriage between Y/N L/N and Discord. This is most likely the most special wedding Equestria has ever had the pleasure of hosting, not just before it's the first time a human has ever been wed here, but also that Discord, the lord of chaos, has proven himself to be fully reformed as he's genually won the heart of this young and sweet person.' Luna began, you blushing heavily as you tried to cover your face with the bouquet of F/F to hide the blush from Discord.

'I know you're blushing~' He chuckled, holding your left hand with his lion paw. 'It's just so cute~'

A long time pasted, from your point of view, when it came to the part you and Discord were the most exitced for; the vowels.

Luna cleared her throat before speaking up, causing the whole room to turn silent. 'Discord, do you take Y/N L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I do.' Discord answered, smiling gently.

'And do you, Y/N /LN, take Discord to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better, for worse, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I...do!' You smiled, face turning red as Discord did the same back.

'I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the-' Before Luna could finish the sentence, Discord spun you round in a spin and dipped you into a passionate kiss; despite still being in shock from it all, you kissed Discord back as everyone in the room cheered. '...bride.'

While you kissed, Rainbow Dash flew out the building and performed a sonic rainboom, just like what she did for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding. You and Discord gasped at the sight before going back to even more kisses; while everyone else in the room just watched akwardly and left to go to the buffet. When the pair of you finally ended the kiss, Discord pulled out some microphones and you both began singing F/R/S.

* * *

That evening, after the fun that was the after party, you ended up getting so tired that Discord had to call the party off early and teleported you and himself back to his private cottage inside his chaos dimention. As he kicked down his front door, carrying you in his arms through the doorway and into his bedroom. He then threw you up into the air so you would land on his bed, he then made your wedding dress into your most comfortable PJs and layed down next to you.

You just layed there, a huge blushing mess as Discord layed down next to you. 'Discord...thank you so much, today's been the best day ever...' You yawned, shuffling closer towards Discord.

'You're welcome!' He chuckled, pulling you closer into his chest since he had removed his suit. 'I'm hoping we're not going to have anymore nightmares, right~?'

'No more nightmares! I'm your one and only from now on!' You cheered, looking into his eyes deeply and kissing him again.

Discord kissed back and chuckled. 'So...are we going to meet your parents soon...?'

'Not now...maybe later...' You yawned again, snuggling deeper.

'So, what about having some kids?'

* * *

 **THERE WE GO! :3**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it IHD!**


End file.
